


show her going

by rileyhart



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, a bit of angst!, amy responds to an active shooter situation, show me going inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: amy responds to an active shooter situation and orders jake to remain at the nine nine.





	show her going

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is an idea i've had for a while and i hope i've done it justice!

It’s not like neither of them had been in dangerous situations before - they were cops, it was a the hazard of the job - but this is different. This is the first time anything like this has happened since they’ve been married.

Jake doesn’t really think any of it when he goes to Amy’s floor to ask her something and she’s not there. One of the beat cops tells him she’s out on a patrol with her officers.

It’s an hour later when Holt comes out of his office and informs them there’s an active shooter situation in DUMBO. Jake’s eyes immediately find Rosa’s, the two remembering a few years ago when it had been Rosa in the midst of such an experience. 

Holt brings out a radio and places it on what used to be Amy’s desk. They crowd around listening to the responding officers.

“Brooks, 2216, show me going.” The radio says, and Jake frowns.

“I think that’s one of Amy’s officers,” he says.

“Santiago, 98204, show me going.” Comes Amy’s voice statically out of the radio.

The colour drains from his face, and he feels everyone turn to look at him. “I, uh, I,” his mouth is dry, “I have to go,” he says standing up, almost robot like.

“Peralta, you need to think about this,” Holt warns him, following Jake as he strides towards the elevator.

“There’s nothing to think about,” Jake says stubbornly, not looking at his captain as he jabs the down button. In the background he can still here the radio sputtering out information about what’s going on.

“Jake, I’m telling you not to act on emotion right now. Stay here. Think about what Amy would want.” Holt tells him gently.

Jake ignores him, jabbing the button a few more times. “Why the fuck isn’t this fucking thing working?” He mutters angrily to himself.

“Peralta, as your superior officer, I am commanding you not to go.” Holt says forcefully.

Jake turns to look Holt in the eyes. “You can’t stop me.” He says, locking his jaw. “What if that were Kevin?”

A flash of understanding seems to cross Holt’s face, and he begins to talk into his radio. “Sergeant Santiago, this is Captain Holt at the Ninety-Ninth precinct, do you read me?”

They both wait for a reply; Jake’s breath caught in his throat, his heart forgetting how to beat properly.

“Captain Holt, I read you,” comes her reply, and Jake breathes a sigh of relief, “I am just about to enter the building.”

“Detective Peralta is requesting permission to report to the active shooter situation,” Holt informs her.

“Tell him he is not to report.” Amy says, and even through the radio Jake can detect a crack in her voice. “He won’t get here in time.”

Jake takes the radio from Holt. “Amy, I need to come.” He tells her desperately.

“Jake, please don’t do this. Please. Just stay. ” She replies sounding as if there’s a lump in her throat. 

He can feel tears in his eyes and a lump in his own throat; he goes to reply but Amy beats him to it. “I have to go, over.”

Jake stands there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, he hands Holt’s radio back, and walks back over to his desk, slouching his chair. The others exchange glances but don’t say anything, which Jake is grateful for.

“I suggest you all keep yourselves busy, we don’t know when this ordeal will be over,” Holt says. The squad dissipates from the radio but Jake stays at his desk, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

* * *

Not long after Rosa tells him Charles got pizza and to come into the break room.

“I’m not hungry,” Jake mutters, not looking up at her.

To his surprise he feels Rosa squeeze his shoulder; he looks up at her. “She’s going to be okay, Jake,” Rosa tells him quietly.

“How do you know that?” Jake asks her.

“Because I was okay.” She says, and Jake can tell just how worried for Amy she is as well.

“Okay,” he says, standing up, “I’ll come have some pizza.” 

* * *

Jake’s on his fourth slice when Holt pulls him out of the break room.

“Peralta, I don’t want to alarm the others, but I thought you should know the shooter has killed two people.” Holt tells him carefully, and Jake feels the earth stop spinning. “And one of them is a female police officer. That’s all I know, I’m sorry.”

Jake stares at him blankly, his heart seems to have forgotten to beat, as he attempts to process what Holt might be saying. “Um, okay, uhhh, I don’t… what do I do?” He asks Holt, confused, a slice of pizza still in hand. 

“If you want to go, I’m not going to stop you this time,” Holt says, “just don’t enter the building, remain outside."

Jake nods, still in a strange daze. “Okay, I’m going,” he replies, handing Holt his half eaten slice of pizza.

He doesn’t really know what he is doing or what is happening - as if it’s only a series of pictures rather than one moving image. He drives faster than he should but he doesn’t care. He can hear his heart beating in his head. A rhythmic sound of ‘ _dead, dead, dead_ ’. The police scanner is on, but he can barely process what they are saying. 

He’s almost there when he hears someone say the shooter has been disarmed and detained, but this does nothing to quell the fear rising in him.

Jake parks two blocks from the scene, knowing how busy it’ll be and runs the rest of the way, his badge banging against his chest, and sirens ringing in ears.

There’s police tape, road blockers, and uniformed officers blocking off the entire block.

Jake rushes past an officer, flashing his badge before the officer has a moment to protest.

He calls out for Amy, asking people if they’d seen her in a frenzy. He spots Brooks standing at one end of the block and rushes over to him. “Have you seen Amy?” He asks desperately.

“No, she went into the building but I haven’t seen her since.”

“Do you know if-”

“It wasn’t her,” Brooks tells him, knowing what he was asking.

Jake feels the euphoria of relief pass through him, and tears prick into his eyes. “Are you sure?” He asks, his eyes wide.

Brooks nods vehemently. “Yeah, it was a woman from the Eight-Two.”

Jake opens his mouth to speak but never gets the words out as he turns his head at the sound of his name. “Jake!” It’s Amy. 

He looks around wildly for her. “Ames?!” And then he sees her, a blaze of blue rushing towards him. He runs at her and they collide, wrapping their arms around each other as tightly as possible.

“You’re okay,” he murmurs into her hair, “you’re okay, you’re okay.”

“I’m okay,” she echoes, her voice tearful. 

Jake stops hugging her solely to kiss her, holding her beautiful face in his hands. “I thought-” he whispers, hugging her again.

“I know,” she replies softly, “I know, but I’m not, I’m here. I love you, Jake.”

He manages to hug her even tighter. “I love you too, Ames.”

* * *

When they finally get home that night, Jake's partially amazed that their apartment is still the same as ever. It feels as if a lifetime as past since he left this morning.

He drops the keys in the bowl beside the door, and shuts it behind him and Amy.

Amy stands motionless in the middle of the room. "Ames?" He says carefully, walking up to her, "do you wanna, um, talk-" But she cuts him off, hugging him tightly and nestling her head under his. He can feel her fingers digging into his back, and he hugs her back, trying to put every single ounce of love into the way he holds her.

Eventually she loosens her grip on him. "I think I'm just gonna shower and go to bed," she says quietly.

Jake nods. "Okay," and he watches her wander into the bathroom.

As he gets ready for bed, listening to the shower, he can't help but feel useless. All he wants to do is it make it better, make Amy feel okay, but whatever happened in there today is stuck in her head and there's nothing he can do about that.

He lies in bed, trying to block out the thought of how close to losing her he came today. _Too fucking close_. The shower is still blasting from the bathroom.

Amy doesn't get out of the shower till all the hot water is gone. She steps out, her skin almost red from the heat and stares at herself in the mirror for a moment. It's strange to see the same person as yesterday staring back at her. She doesn't feel like that person. Not anymore.

She pulls on her pyjamas, switches off the light, and slinks into bed; Jake there waiting for her.

"I used up all the hot water," she murmurs, facing him, pulling the covers over her.

"S'okay," he tells her, "I'll just shower in the morning."

She nods. "I'm so tired," she says, her eyes falling shut and her lips barely moving.

Jake leans forward just enough to press a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight," he whispers, "I love you."

She turns over, pulling Jake's arms around her, and he shuffles forward to spoon her. She brings his hands up to her lips, leaving a kiss upon them.

Jake lies there, waiting for her breathing to soften and relax like it does with sleep. It doesn't, and he can feel her fiddling with his fingers.

Finally Amy turns back over. "I don't think I've ever been this tired, and yet, I can't sleep," she mumbles, her eyes closed.

He strokes her hair, unsure of how to reply.

She opens her eyes and looks at him. "Thank you," she says quietly into the silence.

"For what?" He frowns.

"For not doing anything stupid today," she murmurs, no longer looking at him, instead concentrating on tracing his hands with her fingers.

Jake almost laughs. "After everything that happened today, you're thanking me?" He says, his voice soft and amazed.

Amy looks back up at him. "I was just thinking, if it had been the other way around... I don't know if I would've listened to you."

"Well, I have to listen to you, your my boss," Jake replies, the hint of a joke in his tone.

Amy smiles ever so slightly at this. "Only technically, you don't report to me."

Jake shrugs. "Still."

There's a beat, and Amy looks at him. "I've never been so scared, Jake." The only thing she can measure it against is seeing Figgis with a gun to Jake's head, but she's not going to bring that up now.

"I know," Jake replies softly. "I know, me neither." 

They look at each other for a moment, sharing more than words between their gaze, before Amy closes her eyes, and just like that, falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! comments are much appreciated! x


End file.
